


Defiant Tastes

by PolarGrizz47



Series: Adrian's Sexcapades [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Bloodplay, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: A red droplet of blood slid down the curve of the tusk and green eyes tracked its movement with an air or boredom.





	Defiant Tastes

**Author's Note:**

> *shamefully whips and nay-nays*

Adrian wants to tell the smug Emperor that his tusks were much smaller in person, but he merely pressed his bare palm to the boney horn and pushed until he felt the skin break. The inkling of pain was hardly thrilling. A red droplet of blood slid down the curve of the tusk and green eyes tracked its movement with an air or boredom.

The hunter could tell that Calus _wanted_ to dart his tongue out to catch a taste of the light-bearer, but he held himself back. Adrian wondered if that was due to actual prideful self-restraint or some sexual form of denial. Standing on the forearm of the powerful, theatrically large Emperor, Adrian felt no fear. He was untouchable, a champion in the court and a chosen prospect of becoming a Shadow. His Ghost warned him off the idea, but the Vanguard already hated him, and Adrian held no alliances.

He would rather watch them all burn for what they did to him than help them. Why wet their weapons with his blood when he could drink the blood that poured from their back?

"You are a tease," The Emperor husked, voice thick with arousal, "Your lifeblood smells divine."

A tilt of the head and Adrian dragged his hand down, curling his fingers around the tusk and painting it in red. It was a good look on the normally boring pale bone, and a spike of bloodthirst struck the small man to the core. A smile twitched upon his normally emotionless features and Calus let out a deep, self-satisfied rumble. "So, the Hunter appreciates the sight of blood? I should have known... We are not so different, you and I." His large had enclosed around the slim Guardian's middle and Adrian trembled with mixed emotions, desire and hunger causing him to bare his teeth in warning. Calus could break his spine effortlessly, but the Emperor only grinned and reminded, "Flesh is flesh, my light... flesh is flesh..."

 _A shame,_ the Hunter thought, _that Calus was not a touch smaller._

Adrian kept his elbow at an angle, keeping the cabal's hand from fully encircling him. His other arm went to the blade at his side, the void energy spiking under his touch. Calus grinned, leering closer with dark eyes and a sinisterly sweet smile, "Fear not, O Champion mine... You are beloved, I would never hurt you."

The Hunter did not relent, quickly pressing the tip of a void dagger into the Emperor's knuckle, leaving a small, purple glowing cut. A burst of deep, gleeful laughter shook the Guardian to the core. Calus should have killed him then and there, but he seemed to enjoy the tease, the torture. 

"Defiant. That is why I chose you, swift Hunter. You're delicious, a mystery I wish to unwrap with my _teeth_ ," Calus relinquished his hold in favor of leaning back and admiring the quiet Hunter, smiling pridefully as he did so. "You would make a fine Shadow, Adrian."

It was one of the first times he'd used the man's name, and the Guardian despised and relished the shiver that danced down his spine. He flicked the glowing dagger in his hand before returning it to the belt sheath, emotions carefully blank even if his body was alight with interest. His Ghost's warning echoed helplessly in his ears, and with a bare hand reaching forward, Adrian pressed his fingers to the underside of Calus' jaw and wondered how deeply he would have to cut to feel the pulse spurt wildly into his mouth, a painted picture of hunger and power and the beautiful color of _red_.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Adrian's random nsfw and semi-nsfw ficlets.


End file.
